


Bloody Affair

by BoloniaLuzy



Series: Bats and wolves [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoloniaLuzy/pseuds/BoloniaLuzy
Summary: All Romulus and Bram wanted was to end the feud between them, what the didn't expect was it could be so pleasurable.





	

\- Get your shit together

Bram turned to stare at his friend in shock. It wasn’t common for Valentine to curse, not at school, not any crowed place, if he knew one thing about his undead friend was that his image as an educated and cordial young man mattered a lot to him, cursing, even if he enjoyed it quite a lot, was certainly forbidden.

\- Excuse you?  
\- You heard me, get your fucking shit together and stop this ridiculus quarrel with Romulus

Bram huffed in annoyment, It wasn’t a secret that the wolf drove him crazy, all that pack bullshit, all that alpha acting, It drove him up the wall. Well, it wasn’t all his fault to be honest, He liked to annoy him too, to see that carotid pump blood, that eyes flash and a growl emerge, he loved to play with him, to make him break that mask of control and coolness, he was a beast as much as him, not as refined, but a beast at the end. It made his body tinge, Gory often laughed of his “kink”, he just laughed with her, It was a dark part of him that needed to be dominated.  
Everyone had a kink.

\- I don’t get why this affect you so much  
\- It affects me if It hurts Jackson!

Bram stepped back, Valentine eyes glowed with fury and his fangs extended.

What has Jackson to do with this?

\- You know how hard is for him to deal with this? If you haven’t noticed he is constantly pressed to choose a side because this idiotic fight, It’s enough he had to suffer because of me – Valentine took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair trying to calm down, his chest aching a little, as much as it could. It had been so hard when they started to date, the dark days when he thought his beloved would be better with somebody else. He knew Bram wouldn’t try to hurt his dear Jackson on propose, he knew he has learned to care (and even to love) the half-human boy and his loud counterpart, yet the possessive side of himself couldn’t let this keep going – Could you at least try to talk with him to fix the things up? Bram, please…

Bram sighed and stared at his friend

\- Okay…I’ll do it…

Valentine smiled, patting his shoulder softly

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Romulus smelled Clawd before he got on his line of sight, the familiar scent of leaves, sun and sweat with a tinge of sweetnes that he related with Draculaura. A small smile crossed his features, Draculaura... such a kind lass, without doubt his friend was a lucky manster.

\- Rom!  
\- Hey Clawd! – his friend looked up him waging his tail like a young pup  
\- I have great news! –Romulus arched his brow curious – Bram wants to talk with you!  
\- What?  
\- He wants to make things up, Isn’t it great?

Bram.  
Bram Devein.  
Bram Devein, one of the worst creatures on earth. One of the most annoying bloodsucker he had ever met. The guy who found joy on taunting him, making his blood boil, that made his control tremble and a wave of need wash over him. A wave he repressed everytime.

The same Bram wanting to fix things up?

Not in a million years.

\- Are you stoned?  
\- What? No! I’m serious – Clawd said looking at him offended  
\- Yeah right – Romulus closed his locker with force  
\- Come on Rom! Give him a chance  
\- Sure, I’m gonna give bram devein, the guy who has been a pain in my ass since day one, a chance to bond with me so we can become BFF. If you didn’t notice I was being sarcastic.

Romulus growled at his utterly optimistic friend opinion and started to make his way through the hallway. Clawd rolled his eyes and quickly followed him.

\- He is doing this for Jackson

Jackson the half monster? Were they friends?

Well, Jackson was Valentine’s Boyfriend afterall so it could be possible that they were friends, but he quite doubted it considering that the vampire was such a selfish creature who didn’t care about any living thing.

He stopped on his tracks. Maybe he was being too hard, who was him to say what Bram was capable of? He barely knew him. Who was him to say his heart was cold and selfish? Maybe he cared about the normie, maybe he actually wanted to…make him happy?

\- Really?  
\- Yeah, He really want to end this, for Jackson, for you…

He sighed

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room, a forgotten basement full of dusty useless objects and artifacts , was poorly lighted, the white clinical lights desperately tried to stay alive, the freezing air numbed his body making his joints ache. His eyes wandered, there was nothing extraordinary, boxes and boxes over old desks, books and never sent letters, the room looked like a place to forget. He rubbed his snout hoping the other boy came soon.

The door screeched as it was pushed, the clinic light hit Bram handsome features, his eyes darkened, pools of burning blood, his hair seemed to get a ghostly consistence, so fragile and light. All in him suddenly make him want to forget.  
Romulus questioned deep inside of him how he would look like under the moonlight.

They looked at eachother as the door closed ominously, Have they ever been alone in the same room? Have they ever got the time to inspect the other? Just two boys, scared and anxious, hiding behind masks.  
Both stood still, waiting, prepaing for what would came.

\- Clawd told me you wanted to talk – said Romulus breaking the silence  
\- He said so? 

They started to circle the other, predator vs predator, fighting the right to dominate the moment, to not let the mask fall, the tension growing slowly, rising like a fog, bathing them, drowning them. 

\- What other things did he say? Mmm? What selfless excuse was use to drag you here? – Bram calculated, playing the part. It was so much easier like this.  
\- Excuses? There were none, only the truth. It’s your problem if you don’t want to accept it. - There it was, the rage, the beautiful rage.  
\- Accept it? – bram smiled baring his fangs – Don’t make me laugh dog.

Romulus growled, his blood boiling with rage.

\- I should have seen it; you’re uncapable to care for anyone but you. Don’t you bloodsucker?  
Primal and brutal urgency clawed their guts, the need to rip, to bite, the need to dominate.  
\- Watch your tongue mutt or I’ll rip it right from your disgusting mouth – he hissed, twistedly relieved.  
\- Bring it on

Bodies crashed claws and fangs, primal urgency, the brutal need of blood, the need to dominate. The little furniture was ripped in pieces, floors cracked and stained with blood. Romulus started to feel so little control over himself, it was so hard to not just to bite him off, ripping him into pieces, to bite that perfect white neck, to cut that fair skin and rejoy with the dripping blood.   
Bram was growing hazy, a burning feeling slowly creeping inside of him, the basics instincts inside him whispering with devilsh voices. His claws make contact with fur opening it to show the red sea under it, the wolf howled, he dodged, cutting and cutting, the blood talking to him, lulling him. Roumulus catched him, slamming him on the floor, he answered biting his paw.

It was a big mistake.

It was like a drug, it burned his insides, making him needy for more. He bitted him again and again, sweet ambrosia slipping down his throat. Romulus howled smashing him against the wall, he ripped the vampire shirt and bitted that wonderful white neck. 

So delectable.

Both moaned, fire spreading inside, Bram grinded against the wonderful beast that was Romulus, fangs sinking again, fueling his desire. He smashed their mouth together, Romulus joining him in his desperate humps. He threw the smaller one to the floor before jumping over him renovating his deliriously humps. He ripped the last bits of clothes lavishing the flawless skin, marking it, nipping his pale gluteus before spreading them to taste his entrance. 

Bram moaned thrusting against him, what a wonderful tongue this beast, correction, HIS beast had. He had decided this beast would be his and only his.

He kicked the wolf making him lose his balance; he rolled on his side holding up one of his legs. Romulus’ eyes were filled with desire and a savage force striving to let go.   
Bram let his fingers slide to his entrance, tracing it slowly before sinking his fingers inside, playing with the rim before suddenly disappearing up to the last knuckle. He kept his pace fast and rough, locking his gaze with his soon to be lover; The wait was punishing but considering the size of Romulus he shouldn’t take risks; 2,3,4 fingers, he toyed with the idea of push his thumb inside, to fist himself but maybe in another occasion. 

\- What are you waiting for mutt? - He said as he held his other leg up, presenting himself  
\- For you to scream – He said as he thrusted inside

Bram Howled bending his back over the floor, He was burning; He was being destroyed to become whatever Romulus wanted him to be. He was crying, he questioned himself how long has it been since he had cried during sex; He tried to let his legs go but Romulus stopped him.

\- Keep them high bitch – biting his collarbone

Romulus was ecstatic, Bram’s blood was like a drug, he greedily lapped every single drop. His smell, his touch, a sinful mermaid lulling him to his perdition. He pounded into the heat in abandon, growling at the sensation of being squeeze so tightly; He looked down at the sudden smell of cum

\- What is it? – He whispered at Bram’s ear – did you just cum from a filthy mutt’s cock? – remarking every word with a powerful thrust.  
Bram just kept moaning, all his rationality gone.

Romulus rhythm started to flatter, his own climax nearing, his knot starting to form, he wasn’t going to last. With a last rough thrust he locked himself inside Bram, painting his walls with his seed. Bram wailed cumming at the feeling of the thick knot locking inside of him; He finally let his legs go, laying bonesly on the floor with his beast panting over him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Can you stop being such a guilty wolf and come here? – grunted Bram from the opposite side of the room 

Romulus raised his head, what have him done? He had wanted to fix the situation to only worsen it. He could have hurt him, He could have even kill him considering the bites he had left. Aside from that Bram was in a relationship, a stable serious one, they have just betrayed Gory.

\- Romulus, please – Bram said in a softer tone, his eyes clouded a little with sadness

Romulus sighed, slowly getting up. He denied the sudden surge of warmth in his chest as Bram smiled at him. He sat next to Bram, the vampire basking in the others body heath. They stayed like that for a while, Bram warped in Romulus’ tattered jacket, enjoying himself as the werewolf tried to stop his guilty thoughts.

\- Stop thinking so loudly. Such a guilty wolf you are, aren’t you – said Bram seeking for more contact – See the bright side, we got our steam out

Romulus closed his eyes, this place was to forget, maybe he could forget for a little longer, he could forget who they were and what happened outside these walls. Romulus relaxed against Bram smaller body, his arms circling his waist. He could forget for a little while


End file.
